Naughty Bear
Naughty Bear is the main character of the game. He is a tattered brown reject bear who is constantly belittled, ostracized and even hunted down by the other bears that live around him. Naughty Bear wants nothing more than to be allowed to join in the other bears' fun, games and parties, but they block him at every turn. Episode: 1 Seeking to find acceptance, Naughty Bear makes a present and goes to Daddles' birthday party despite his lack of invitation. After being rudely rebuffed by Chubby and Giggles, he finally snaps. Finally, Naughty Bear (encouraged by the unseen Narrator) takes matters into his own paws and decides to defluff the other bears. Episode: 2 While lying in his glade, Naughty Bear hears the other bears making lots of noise. When Naughty investigates he discovers Chubby is running for mayor of Perfection Island as Chubby hands out posters and making a speech. Naughty discovers that chubby will get rid of Naughty Bear if he gets elected yet, has protection from a gang of ninja bears. Enraged, Naughty (with the Narrator giving encouragement) goes out on his own campaign, to defluff Chubby and anyone who gets in his way. Episode: 3 While sleeping in his bed, Naughty Bear is awoken by the Narrator who notices a fluffy bird with a camera on its head. Investigating the matter, Naughty discovers Cozy working with the military to get rid of him. In response, Naughty Bear sets out to get rid of Cozy and his collaborators. Episode: 4 While examining a Unibear, Naughty notices some of the other bears driving somewhat recklessly which scares the Unibear angering Naughty. When Naughty Bear decides to find out what the other bears are doing and finds out that Nibbles is giving cooking lessons, when Nibbles picks the wrong book he reads it aloud and unleashes the un-ted upon the island. Naughty Bear sets out to punish Nibbles for his mis-doing. Episode 5 As Naughty is trying to catch fish in the mid afternoon, a sea hovers over the island, and a boat is coming as well. it shows the other bears awaiting the arrival of another bear named Trembles. it turns out he has come back to the island to drill for oil. Doing so, he's brought the Bear Emergency Action Response, or B.E.A.R., unit with him as body guards. As Naughty finds out, he's brought them along to kill him, and to make matters worse, Trembles plans to demolish Naughty's hut and drill for oil in it's place. The Narrator and Naughty agree that he shouldn't abuse his power anymore and that someone should teach him a lesson. Episode 6 Late in the afternoon Naughty is chasing a Fluffrog when a R0B0-B34R5 crushs the poor Animal underfoot. Naughty Follows the mechanical Bear to a factory where more are being made the project being lead by Fluffy (a purple bear) . Among the R0B0-B34R5 is a Robotic super brain.Fluffy then gives a Zero Point Quantum Grid Resonator to another Mechanical Bear. The Narrator tells Naughty Fluffy could be a threat not only to naughty but much more if he keeps utilising these things. Then the punishing begins! Episode 7 Naughty is sitting on the roof of The Cabin watching Sunbeam looking at the stars with a telescope. While looking into the telescope Sunbeam finds a U.F.O. He claps with joy and sets up a little device to contact them. The Narrator says that Sunbeam is always making friends with everyone. Then he asks if Sunbeam is his friend. Naughty slowly shakes his head "no", then heavy rumbling starts. The alien ship comes close to Sunbeam then deploys Alien Bears that have Ray-Guns pointing at Sunbeam. Then Emperor Xoon deploys and puts on a Tin-Foil Mind Control Device on Sunbeam. More aliens deploy near The Tea House where a bear is throwing rocks. Then in the disco another bear is dancing with a Unibear. The aliens come by and shoot the Unibear and the "Willhelm Scream" plays while the Unibear's head is shrunk. Naughty walks back in forth in his hut looking a bit worried and then The Narrator says he must save the island. Then he nods "yes". (SPOILERS) ENDING Once the game is beaten a cutscene will show. A group of bears are dancing and cheering. The Narrator wonders who is the bear for the ceremony. Then Naughty comes with 2 Unibears following him with loads of confetti falling from the sky. Then The Narrator realizes that Naughty is the bear that is in the ceremony. While The Narrator congratulates him, Naughty walks up to Daddles and Daddles gives him a cake. He is suprised then sheds a tear. Then Daddles grunts and throws the cake in his face. Naughty is suprised and sad of what Daddles has done. He looks and sees that all the bears are laughing at him and sulks back up the hill. The bears are still laughing and pointing at him. Then they go into The Cabin. Naughty has his back turned from The Cabin and laughs which looks like he is crying. The Narrator asks him if he is going to be alright. Then Naughty turns around with an RPG. The Narrator says "I suppose you will be..". Then Naughty fires a rocket to The Cabin where everyone is dancing and partying. Then The Cabin blows up with a huge explosion and Naughty walks back to his hut and shuts the door. The camera slowly moves up and looks at the sky. Trivia *He is skilled with sharp objects, especially knives. *At the start of every level the screen will stutter as he is opening the gate. *He has become psychotically violent (e.g. solves all his emotional problems with violent means). *Has deeper voice than other bears. *For some reason, Naughty is covered in scars and has half an ear while all the other bears are fine. This may be from constant fighting or an accident. *He wasn't always Naughty, and is mainly naughty because all the other bear's are mean to him. *He has pet Fluffouls. *His favourite thing in the world is cake. *His hut is not very nice as the other ones, but for some reason it's above an oil spot and also has pirate treasure underneath it meaning that he could be the richest bear on the island. *He is usely the antagonist of each episode but in Episode 7, he is mainly the protagonist with the aliens being the antagonists. *In Episode 6, he is the protagonist and antagonist because Fluffy had dangerous devices. If it weren't for the Narrator and the bears being mean to Naughty, he could have told Fluffy what the devices could do. *A rare cutscene shows Naughty having a dream of being a Unibear, but having his horn removed by one of the other bears. He awakens with a jolt. It's unknown what this could be hinting at, but could be a sign of naughty's origins. Category:Contradictory Category:Animals Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Possessed Object Category:Anti Hero Category:Lethal Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Genderless Category:Tragic Category:Scapegoat Category:Unwanted